Hurricane
by xXLadyDecemberXx
Summary: SYOC. Submit Your Own Character. Years later, the Lyoko Warriors are adults, with most of their children teenagers and knowing nothing of their pasts, attend Kadic. When accidents happen, the secrets that were kept hidden start to resurface, and confused children are left to clean up the mess. These kids have no idea what they're up against. Full Summary Inside!
1. Recasting SYOC Open: Summary and Form

**Hurricane (Submit your own character story) RECASTING!**

 **SYOC Open!**

 _There's a storm you're starting now..._

 **Brief Summary (Will add more in the next update):** Years later, fast forward to the present day; the Lyoko Warriors are adults, with most of their children teenagers and knowing nothing of their pasts. When accidents happen, the secrets that were kept hidden start to resurface, leading to drama between the Lyoko Warriors themselves, as well as their confused children, who are left to clean up the mess. These kids have no idea what they're up against. Can they stop their parents pasts from becoming a reality and can they mend all that is broken, as well as keep up their appearance and grades in Kadic Academy?

 _You do not have to be related to an original lyoko character but I need some to be for the story's purpose._

 _I need one OC that can deactivate the towers like Aelita and at least who can work the supercomputer._

 _Keep in mind this is present day 2016._

 **Hello loves, I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to be on, so I've decided to completely recast this story. For those of you that aren't aware of what an SYOC is, it means Submit Your Own Character and that's exactly what I'd like for you to do. Please bare with me if you can darlings, I'd be very grateful!**

 _ **I am looking for a co-author for this so if you're interested please send me a PM!**_

 **Rules to submitting a character:**

1\. Only submit through PM, I will overlook all Ocs submitted through a review, no matter the quality.

2\. You MUST be an active reader, that means reading and reviewing with actual feedback for every chapter.

3\. No Mary-Sues

4\. Not everyone has to be related to a canon character, I want a few who aren't and several who are.

5\. If you read the rules then please add, "Kiwi is da bomb," somewhere in your form.

Males and females are both welcome.

6\. Please be DESCRIPTIVE IN YOUR FORM.

7\. This isn't first come first serve, so just because you submit an oc first doesn't guarantee you a spot.

8\. Have fun and make your character the way you want them! Be unique, I don't want a bunch of the same type of personality ocs.

 **Characters your Oc is allowed to be the child of:**

1\. Aelita

2\. Jeremie

3\. Odd

4\. Ulrich

5\. Yumi

6\. Sissy

7\. William

8\. Herb

9\. Samantha

 _ **You do not have to be related to an original lyoko character but I need some to be for the story's purpose.**_

 _ **I need one OC that can deactivate the towers like Aelita and at least who can work the supercomputer.**_

 _ **Keep in mind this is present day 2016.**_

 _ **I am looking for a co-author for this so if you're interested please send me a PM!**_

 **(Form also on my profile for copy/paste purposes)**

 **Remember, make your character as unique as possible. I need all types of OCs, not all of the same. I want an equal amount of boys and girls, so keep that in mind as well** **.**

 **I'll need also, the Prince/Golden Boy character as well as many other types. (For more info, please PM me)**

 **Oc Form:**

Full Name (First, middle, last):

Gender:

Age (Can range, but I prefer around 14-18):

Grade/year:

Nationality/Ethnicity:

Character type/label: (ex: Golden Boy, etc)

Appearance (Hair color & Style/Skin/Eye color & shape/Face Shape/Body Type/Height/Weight/etc)(Be descriptive please):

Scars/Birthmarks/Piercings/Tattoos:

Character picture (I can also find one for you (Don't forget to add spaces in the link)):

Sexuality:

Personality (Please be very descriptive, no listing traits. Try to be as detailed and long as possible.):

Clothing (What does your character like to wear? Please be very descriptive. Everyday clothes, formal wear, pajamas, etc.):

Appearance on Lyoko (Include hair style, outfit and accessories, etc.):

Powers on Lyoko (if any, please don't be too overpowered):

Weapons:

Fighting Style:

Vehicle/Transportation:

Is your character on Xana's side?:

Accessories:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Strengths/skills:

Weaknesses/fears:

How does you character act in stressful/deadly situations?:

Would you prefer a dorm mate? (yes or no):

Alternate housing if not in a dorm:

School activities you're involved in (student council, art, sports team, etc):

Favorite Hangout/Place to be:

Past/History/Backstory:

Social Class (Rich, poor or in between):

Family (Please be descriptive of each family member, include name, age, occupation, and how your character gets along with them, etc. You may be related to originalLyoko characters like Yumi, Odd, etc but remember that they are all adults in this, except when we go back to the past at some point.):

Friends (who do you think your OC would get along with?):

Enemies (People your OC might not like):

Do you want to be paired?:

Relationships (Crushes/Loves/Ex etc. Who you want to be paired with? List options if so.):

Place of Residence (Describe home and location):

Clique (What is your social ranking? Popular, geek, jock, etc. You may have more than one):

Quotes (If you have any):

Character theme song (if any):

Story ideas (Can be overall or just for your character):

Anything else we need to know?

How do they feel about Xana and going into Lyoko?:

Would you prefer going back to the past to when the original Lyoko warriors were in school at some point in the story?:

How does your oc feel about going to Kadic Academy?:


	2. SYOC Update & Form Still OPEN

**Hello my darlings! So yes, this SYOC still *OPEN* so send in your Ocs! Keep them coming**!

No, you don't have to submit an Oc who is the child of a lyoko warrior, but I do need a few that are though. The choice is all yours.

Remember to please read the rules for submitting an OC!

Form on my profile for copy/paste purposes.

I'll be opening a Polyvore for this as well as a few others things.

 **-LD**

 **Hurricane (Submit your own character story)**

SYOC Open!

There's a storm you're starting now...

Brief Summary (Will add more in the next update)

: Years later, fast forward to the present day; the Lyoko Warriors are adults, with most of their children teenagers and knowing nothing of their pasts. When accidents happen, the secrets that were kept hidden start to resurface, leading to drama between the Lyoko Warriors themselves, as well as their confused children, who are left to clean up the mess. These kids have no idea what they're up against. Can they stop their parents pasts from becoming a reality and can they mend all that is broken, as well as keep up their appearance and grades in Kadic Academy?

 _ **More Important Information:**_

 **\- I'm getting a lot of the same type of female characters, and most of them aren't detailed. Please, try to keep your Oc unique and detailed. Same with males, though I'm getting a bit more variety with them. (For further information PM me)**

 **I only need one more male! I'm really looking for more of a comic relief type character for the spot.**

 **I'm looking for about three more females as well, and personalities can range. NO MORE 15 YEAR OLD GIRLS PLEASE.**

 **You can keep nationalities/ethnicities diverse. Your character can be from wherever you'd like, they aren't limited to French.**

 **Keep the age diverse. I'm getting a lot of one age group. (I shall post ages beside character so you can have a little reminder)**

 **\- I have an Oc that can deactivate the towers.**

 **\- I have an Oc that can work the supercomputer.**

 **-Keep in mind this is present day 2016**

- **Keep your Oc unique and NO OVERPOWERED OCS.**

 **-The faster I get Ocs to accept, the faster I can get started.**

 **\- I found a co-author who's perfect! Thank you so much, you're absolutely amazing! :)**

 **\- NO MORE 15 YEAR OLD FEMALE OCS PLEASE.**

 **Please submit your oc as quickly as possible!**

 **If you character isn't on the accepted list so far, please don't freak out. I haven't finished going through Ocs yet, I'm currently trying to separate them all by personality so I don't get the same things.**

 **SYOC OPEN!**

* * *

 _ **Main Characters Accepted So Far (Spots filled, 6/10, Maybe up to 12)**_

 _ **1\. Lisa Kwon-Yamazaki - Age: 15 - French/Korean/Japanese - The Everygirl - Submitted by arans**_

 _ **2\. Marcus Jasper Jaguar - Age: 17 - French - The Anti-hero - Submitted by Shaggy Rower**_

 _ **3\. Alex Belpois Schaeffer - Age: 16 - French - The Computer Genius - Submitted by Alex The God Killer**_

 _ **4\. Damien Nox Stein Ishiyama - Age: 17 - African-Japanese - The Punk Guitarist - Submitted by Fool Arcana Kaiju**_

 _ **5\. Lars Genmerik Skieter - Age: 18 - German-America - Submitted by Lucifers Descendant**_

 _ **6\. Melodia Asta Duval-Dunbar - Age: 15 - French - The Cool Girl - Submitted by xXx Tigerblade xXx**_

 _ **7\. Rebecca Joliane Vega - Age: 16 - Mexican/French - The Trouble Maker - Submitted by SkyFox918**_

 _ **8\. Male Spot OPEN (Looking for: Either a comic relief, etc.)**_

 _ **9\. Female Spot OPEN (Age- 16-18. Looking for: Motherly type or Friendly/outgoing/etc)**_

 _ **10\. Female Spot OPEN (Age- 17-18)**_


	3. Final Character List

**Hello again loves, I'm happy to say that my coauthor** Scarlettarose **and I have finally picked the final main characters! Thank you so much to everyone who participated, you all are so amazing and we're excited to get going on this. Literally, everyone is like a little family so far and we adore it.**

 **Remember the rules, if you do not review, or actively be apart of this, we will kill off your character or immediately remove him or her. We only want active readers for this, so please, keep that in mind. There are lots of other Oc's that can take your place.**

 **We'll be starting on the prologue very soon and have that out ASAP as well as the character video.**

 **Thanks again everyone!**

* * *

 _ **Final list of Main Characters (Spots filled, 10/10, Maybe up to 12)**_

 _ **1\. Lisa Kwon-Yamazaki**_ \- _Age: 15 - French/Korean/Japanese - The Everygirl - Submitted by arans_

 _ **2\. Marcus Jasper Jaguar -** Age: 17 - French - The Anti-hero - Submitted by Shaggy Rower_

 _ **3\. Alex Belpois Schaeffer -** Age: 16 - French - The Computer Genius - Submitted by Alex The God Killer_

 _ **4\. Damien Nox Stein Ishiyama -** Age: 17 - African-Japanese - The Punk Guitarist - Submitted by  Fool Arcana Kaiju_

 _ **5\. Lars Genmerik Skieter -** Age: 18 - German-America - The Leader - Submitted by Lucifers Descendant_

 _ **6\. Melodia Asta Duval-Dunbar -** Age: 15 - French - The Cool Girl - Submitted by xXx Tigerblade xXx_

 _ **7\. Rebecca Joliane Vega -** Age: 16 - Mexican/French - The Trouble Maker - Submitted by  SkyFox918_

 _ **8\. Evan Paco Knight-Della Robbia -** Age: 17 - Italian - The Selfless Jokester - Submitted by Supreme Kai of Writing_

 _ **9\. Ashley Kiran Della-Robbia -** Age: 17 - Italian - The Artist - Submitted by  San child of the wolves_

 _ **10\. Christine Alessa Bénichou -** Age: 17 - French-Italian - The Quirky Gamer - Submitted by  chiaki ebooks_


	4. Prologue

**Hey babes! Omg, thank you all so freaking much for being so unbelievably wonderful to us, seriously, Scarletta and I absolutely love you guys so much. You're all so great and funny and full of so much creativity, we're so grateful that you're our submitters. Thank you all for being so patient with us, really, we're so sorry it's taken this long. The end of my senior year has been the most stressful thing yet and I've had literally no time to be on. I graduate in three weeks, so after that I'll definitely be on more periodically. Scar has college and she's been making so much time that I know she doesn't have for this and I'm so blessed *tears* she's such a great co-author, I'm really lucky to have her!**

 **Thank you all again for submitting, we love your characters so much. They already feel like a little family.**

 **So this prologue is supposed to be very vague, so hopefully you guys can roll with it! Definitely let us know what you think with your lovely reviews! And if you haven't, do check out the forum for this. Lots of extra things are happening on there, so don't forget to be included!**

 **The character video will be out as soon as I finish it, as well as the outfits and other things on polyvore. Let us know if you have anything you'd like to add to your first outfit and whatnot, anything is cool. Also, please feel free to let us know any ideas you might have for the whole cast or even just your separate OC. Thank you guys again, we love you!**

 **\- SG & LD**

 **Remember to read and review! xx**

 **We promise the first chapter won't be this vague! Please bare with us, it was just for the prologue.**

* * *

 **Hurricane**

 **Prologue**

Confusion.

The emotion ran through all of their veins, like a virus, spreading to everyone in its wake. It swirled around and consumed, bubbling up inside until it was pouring out of their bodies and made visible. Questions swarmed their minds but not one fell from anyone's lips, leaving the silence hanging, like a bad note into the air.

 _What the hell is this?_

Brains were raked for knowledge, scanning through the intangible files to come up blank. _Did this even seem familiar in any sense? What was even going on?_ The world, or what they assumed was the world, faded in and out of perspective, pixelated and fuzzy for what seemed to be minutes, until everything froze. Fear shook them to the core as their naivety betrayed them, the Images that almost drowned them from seconds ago were gone, only momentarily. All of the adrenaline coursing through them ceased, the horrid sinking feeling in their stomachs stopped too, leaving nothing for a split second. Just as a breath was released, like a ticking bomb, they were dropped, through thin air like they were all weightless, lifeless forms of nothing. Tingling spread like wildfire through their whole bodies, from their brains through their nervous systems, to the tips of their fingers and their feet as an overwhelming amount of images blinded them.

Their falls were ungraceful as their feel hit the slick, frozen ground with a thud. Unbeknownst to them they would learn how to conquer it just like the lands in time as six others have before them.

Bodies shivered, unsure of it being from their fear and shock or something else entirely, as the faintest of winds blew their way. Maybe being surrounded by various tones of blues and whites, almost resembling a winter's day, just had a strange affect on them.

Wandering eyes scanned left and right, seeing familiar faces dressed in outfits almost completely different compared to what they wore not even one minute ago.

Light pink. Blacks. White and green. Dark purple. Sea-foam green. Whites. Black and dark blue. Each design was special in its own way as was their weaponry that was created for a simple purpose.

Both ends were filled with silence as neither of them still couldn't find a word to say. Thoughts of _'is this really happening?_ ' or ' _someone pinch me,'_ and ' _you're seeing this, too, right?'_ filled their minds, but each of them knew this was real and not a dream.

Finally, as if planned by the universe, a high pitched, curled scream sliced through the unnerving silence shooting straight into their ears and filling their heads so quickly, causing their switches to be flipped as emotions flooded in a quick hurricane, swarming them and filling up until the point of bursting causing them to be aware, back into reality. _-But Is this real? What's going on?_  
Vivid purple eyes were wide set in their sockets as the pupils dilated as she frantically, almost desperately, scanned the area around her. Her chest rose and fell like a marathon runners, at an unnaturally quick pace, and her breathing hitched, until she was panting. _Was this real life?_


End file.
